Turning Japanese
by Nightscrawlearth
Summary: I believe I have never formerly introduced myself. My name is Kwannon. AU. Psylocke for Scrawlerearth. By Littlebamf.
1. Chapter 1

Stretching as she walked though the screen doors to the living area of the suite she was staying in, Lizzie looked out over early morning Tokyo. As Anton had warned, the second half of the shoot had been moved there from Osaka. Not that she was complaining…It wasn't as if she'd never been to the city after all. Osaka had been nice, the team friendly and everyone very efficient and professional. The shoots they'd done so far had gone well and it seemed there was a possibility of a long term contract with the clothing company. Yet another thing to tag on to her ballooning career list. The idea made her head ache a little, as she wasn't sure if she would have the time, what with now being the new Sergeant Hotpants. She would just have to see.

Picking up her phone, she checked it, finding a message from Andrew, one from the girl who was sort of showing her around and making sure she didn't get lost and one from Anton, filling her in on what was happening, that he'd call her later, that she should have a big breakfast and take lots of nice piccies so she could show him as she had to come and visit him soon and they could do lunch and go shopping and…Wow. He was turning her into his little fag hag. She grimaced at the expression and made a mental note to get back to the messages after she'd showered.

She rolled her eyes a little at that one and put her phone back down, wondering why she had half been expecting another message. There was no one else to really be sending a message. Picking up the room phone, she ordered breakfast, keeping an eye on the time. Still early…Stretching again, she continued her wander around the suite of rooms to try and wake up before her breakfast showed up.

Going back to the windows, she opened them up and walked out on to the balcony. Not that she'd get fresh air or anything, but it was quite clear despite the reputation. Something caught her eye on the little table that was set out there so she stepped over and leant down to pick it up. It was a small, purple flower, rather wispy looking and nothing she could name off the top of her head.

Glancing around the balcony for any hanging baskets, she saw nothing that contained anything purple but rather a variety of pinks, whites and reds…Weird. Maybe a bird had dropped it. Shrugging a little, she left it on the table and went back inside, hearing a knock at the door as she closed the windows.

Breakfast, she thought with a grin and went to open it, smiling at the rather yummy looking young man pushing a trolley draped with a white cloth, bearing her meal. Thanking him and giving him a tip from her bag on the couch, she waited until he had bowed out of the room before lifting the lid up off the trolley. Mm…purple…flower…?

Lizzie blinked a bit as she picked the sprig up, a little shiver running down her spine. Crossing the room, she went back out on to the balcony, searching for the other flower. It had gone. She swallowed. Well maybe the bird came back for it….Or…A breeze had lifted it off the table, blowing it away? There was a touch of wind ruffling her hair after all…

Leaving the flower out on the balcony, she went back in to eat her breakfast, locking the windows behind her. The room was too silent, so she plugged her mp3 dock in, turning it on. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to use it, but it was easier than waiting for her laptop to load. The music dealt with the noise, but not really the slight feeling of loneliness. That had been one of the reasons she'd stayed at the school that summer, so she was around people. And so far, it had worked out brilliantly.

Picking at her roll, Lizzie was suddenly not that hungry so sipped half heartedly at her tea before getting up to go shower and dress for the day. Well. The trip to the shoot anyway, as she'd be changing after they yanked her out of the car…It actually tempted her to wear that velour tracksuit that her twin had sent her as an early joke birthday present. No reason not to, she thought with a small smile as she headed for the bathroom.

A few hours later, Lizzie was stood, a slight pout on her face and a devious look in her eyes, hips at a slightly odd angle and her feet very carefully positioned to show off the shoes she was wearing. It was supposed to look as if she was just walking along and had been suddenly caught out by the camera. At least she wasn't wearing a schoolgirl outfit and giggling behind her hand with her hair in pigtails. That would be horrendous and feel like she should be paid in notes poked in the top of the thigh high socks that would just complete the outfit.

Thankfully, lunch was scheduled for after that, and she got to change back into her tracksuit (she had worn it, in all it's light pink glory, she couldn't resist, plus it was like wearing pyjamas to work) and have a laze on a rather comfortable fold out chair, with a nice plate of food from the little buffet for the crew and the other models, who were also wandering around in tracksuits or shabby jeans.

Popping some sushi in her mouth, Lizzie took a swallow of water and considered a wander. They were set up in a corner of Shinjuku Gyoen, which from what she gathered, was one of the larger parks of the city and famous for the cherry blossom. Shame it was the wrong time of year…She'd have to visit in late March, really.

Despite the small area they were in being closed off, there were a couple of people wandering up to the temporary fence to have a nosey at what was going on, but not many as no one there was particularly famous, but barriers, cameras and the like always got attention, no matter where you were. Glancing at the people that wandered up, then wandered back away, she noticed a rather tall woman, with plum coloured hair…Lizzie sat bolt upright, dropping her bottle of water.

"Elizabeth, you alright?" one of the other girls asked. Squeezing her eyes shut, Lizzie opened them and looked at the other girl, giving her a smile and a nod, hurriedly looking back towards the barrier. No one, other than a trio of gothic Lolita types having a peek. Maybe she had imagined it, after all, she had half been expecting it since arriving in Osaka, let alone there in Tokyo.

"I'm fine. Thought a bee was on me, just imagined it though," she leant down and picked up her bottle, shaking her damp foot a little. The other girl gave a smile in return. She seemed a little on the dim side so easily bought it and went back to her lunch.

Taking a breath, Lizzie stared back at the milling crowds across the park, looking for a flash of purple that wasn't there. She hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

They wrapped reasonably early, so Lizzie decided, rather than go out with the other girls, who although were rather nice, were rather boring and between the three of them had an IQ of around 84, which was rather generous considering. She just didn't get the appeal of going clothes shopping after a day of being a human clothes hanger. It wasn't what she fancied. At all. A trip to the Club at some point would do her, and she'd invite them but…She had standards to maintain.

Stretching out on the couch, still in her tracksuit – it was disgustingly comfortable – she flicked through the television channels, half wishing that Lorna and Bobby were there for full appreciation and amusement of the slightly cracky shows that were on offer. Live action Sailor Moon…Wow. She'd thought that was an urban legend to arouse nerds. The worst thing was it was strangely enjoyable. A few hours of this, maybe some anime and some J-rock videos and she would be hopped up enough to get up and go out.

Yawning a little, Lizzie shifted on the couch so that she was lying on her front, propping her head on one of her arms, wishing it wasn't too warm for a blanket or something else to slouch under. Rubbing her eyes she wished she had telekinesis or Harry Potter style powers so she could accio that can of coke to her, or some ice cream as she couldn't be really bothered to stand up. Again, something that made her wish she had company, as she probably wouldn't be so lazy.

A scuffling sound coming from above made her look up, a frown etched on her face. Bird? Monkey? Oh the idea of a monkey was almost too much to resist going out to look. She was on the top floor after all, so it wasn't totally implausible she was hearing a small animal scampering around up there. Stranger things had happened after all. Plus she hoped it was a monkey as the ones there were adorable, even if they did bite, Lizzie made a face as she remembered the last time she had been in Japan.

Opening the windows out on to the balcony, she walked right up to the barrier, turning around to look upwards, though it was pretty much pointless as all she could see was the edge of the roof. Biting her lip, she wondered if anyone would notice and likely get the wrong idea if they saw her trying to climb up there.

Wait…she'd locked the windows.

Before she'd left, she'd locked them. Tight. Housekeeping wouldn't need to come out there, and anyway, wouldn't they have locked them too, seeing as she had? Maybe? Not? Heck, were they paid enough to bother remembering such small details? Was she bothered enough to really have a fit over it? Not really.

Shaking her head, she grabbed on to one of the pillars that held the roof up, boosting herself up on to the wall. Grabbing hold of the roof edge, Lizzie pulled herself upwards, using the pillar to 'walk' up. Just like a trip in the DR…

Popping her head over the edge, she expected to see a macaque scampering around…not the backside and legs of someone dropping headfirst over the other side of the building. The shock almost made her let go, and hell, that would be very bloody stupid considering she was so high up.

Scrambling up on to the roof properly, Lizzie hurried after them, throwing herself down at the other end to see a flash of black vanishing down the fire escape. Scowling, she tried to grab their mind but it was like quicksilver, slipping out of her grasp before she ever really had it. Damn. She was too rattled and they seemed…Sheilded? No, she was imagining. And they were gone and she hadn't a clear enough idea of who or what she'd be hunting down to go after their mind again, so she sat up on her knees, staring thoughtfully down at the alley far below, just visible through the levels of fire escapes that were scattered down the side of the building.

After a moment, Lizzie got back up, turning around slowly and paced back to the other side of the roof again, wondering if she should ring anyone in the hotel about this…Not as if they'd believe her as she barely believed herself. She was imagining this. Yep. She was. Oh and there was a purple flower.

Bollocks.

Sitting down with a bump on her behind on the hot tiles, Lizzie winced and got up again quickly, crouching instead. Hell. Picking the flower up, she gave it a look. It was the same as the others. She ran a hand through her hair with her free hand as she twisted the flower on its stem between her fingers of the other hand. It was a pretty flower but…Why was someone leaving her these things? Maybe the person in black? That would explain it, but why not send them up with room service, it would be a lot easier than climbing over roofs.

Pondering, Lizzie slowly stood up, this time keeping the flower as she made her way back into her room, on slightly shaking legs. She locked the windows once more and pulled a small table in front of them. It would hardly stop anyone getting in but it would at least show she knew they were. If they were. There had been no flowers in her rooms, so she had no reason to think…

Leaving the flower on a side table in her bedroom, she picked up her phone, holding it to her mouth in thought. She could text Sebastian. After all, he knew what had happened with Matsuo…But that was bad as he would just link it to that and she did think she'd seen that plum haired woman but that would make that worse saying that – and anyway, they'd hardly parted on the best of terms. She'd annoyed him, he'd hardly want to send her a reassuring reply or insight. He was probably busy 'entertaining' anyway.

She tossed the phone on the bed, irritated that that thought got to her even as little as it did. No, no matter what Sebastian was or wasn't doing, she wasn't going to go and call him, panicking over nothing concrete. She wasn't a baby and she wasn't stupid. Whatever was happening, she was fully capable of finding it out for herself.

Just how to go about it was the issue…Maybe she could go and wander up and down the street where she'd met Matsuo and Girly. That would draw attention, though just being in a public place had proved to if her theories were correct. Maybe this was all some little game to get her attention to see how seriously she took it. After all if they were so damn serious, they would have nabbed her by now and dragged her off to do god knows what. Somewhere he was probably sat, having a great big laugh at making her run around like a total idiot. Hell, maybe he expected her to call Sebastian, as it was probably focused at him more than anything. She wished she knew more about the man, but she didn't even know Girly's name which wasn't a good place to start.

Her head was beginning to hurt with all the roundabout thinking. Straightening up, she headed to her closet, pulling out a slinky white dress and heels. She needed a drink at the Club to clear her head and relax a little. Nothing to do with the fact she'd be able to do some digging…Nothing at all…


	3. Chapter 3

Lizzie walked through the doors of the Club, looking around curiously. It had been a while since she'd last been here, and things had changed a lot since then, but from the looks she was getting from a couple of members, there was no need to explain anything. Before she had gotten five feet into the main room, a waiter was standing at her elbow, awaiting an order. Sometimes she wasn't sure if this amused or annoyed her.

Sending him away with the request, she scanned the room for…familiar faces. Nothing as of yet, other than a few patrons of the New York and London branches there to relax after a day of meetings and the like, the same as her. Well. Not precisely the same reasons, but she would settle for saying that out loud. Still, there was no on she particularly knew, or any members of the Inner Circle that she could see on first glance.

Taking her drink on the waiters return, Lizzie travelled across the room to slide into a nook for the night. Oh, sociable. But at least she wasn't going to get stalked by ninjas while she was there. For one thing they didn't fit in with the dress code. The thought made her snicker a little into her wine glass.

There had been a purple flower in the corridor outside her rooms though, but no sign of anything else on the way there. It was all some kind of joke, more than likely. She was still tempted to call someone about it, but she knew she'd just get laughed at. Or thought of as being silly, attention seeking or something along those rather annoying lines.

Deciding to take a walk around the Club, Lizzie wondered if she could bother anyone, assert her authority by asking questions, having a peek in the back rooms…Oh for the love of God…

"Good evening, Lady Elizabeth. I hope you're well," he inclined his head as he approached, reaching out for her hand.

"Mr Tsurayaba…" Lizzie tried to hide her slight smirk as she let him take her hand, trying not to roll her eyes as he kissed it. Why couldn't that habit die out? It didn't particularly mean much.

"No Sebastian?" he asked, a slight glint in his eyes that told Lizzie he already knew the answer.

"Sadly not. I'm here for my own reasons," taking a sip of wine, she kept up the sweet innocent look. If he wanted to play games then bring it on.

"Oh? Well I hope is all going well for you and that you are not too lonely while here. You are not being worked too hard, I trust?"

"Oh, not at all," Lizzie smiled angelically. "I enjoy myself when I model and the surroundings so far have been wonderful. Last week we were in Osaka."

"Wonderful. Wonderful. Would you join me for a drink?" he offered his arm, in a rather Shaw-like gesture. Draining what was left in her glass, Lizzie took it, gracing him with another camera-worthy smile.

He led her over to a side room, that was almost like a booth and allowed her to sit, well, kneel, before settling himself. A flask of sake soon appeared and he poured her a cupful, then set the flask down. Wisely, Lizzie picked it up, pouring him a cup. Thankfully her memory and good manners didn't fail her completely.

Matsuo raised his cup when she had done, pausing for Lizzie to take her own. "Kampai."

"Kampai," Lizzie echoed, taking a sip hoping he wasn't expecting her to neck it because she wasn't really wanting to get drunk…

After a moment of drinking and watching her, Matsuo set his sake cup down. "So, what brings you to the Club tonight?"

"What brings any of us?" she answered carefully, not wanting him to think she had turned up at random out of boredom and ninja-phobia.

He gave a sly smile. "What, indeed. It is a pleasure to see you here as always. We are always pleased to be graced with such a beautiful, honourable member such as yourself."

Oh he wanted something. Inclining her head, she giggled a bit like a geisha. "You're far too kind. I'm sure this branch is frequented by many beautiful young women."

"Ah but none as talented as yourself," he raised the sake flask again. Draining her cup, she held it out, not wanting to put a foot wrong.

"I'm sure there are many talented members as well," she stated, a little frostily this time.

"It makes you uncomfortable to consider yourself so talented?"

"It makes me uncomfortable when other people consider me so talented," she bowed her head a little.

"Ahh, even Sebastian?" he raised an eyebrow teasingly.

Bastard. "Yes."

He actually looked surprised as he took a sip of his sake, watching her carefully. "Indeed?"

"Forgive my…bluntness, but it's usually not a good thing when a person is so interested. It usually means they want something from you."

Matsuo laughed. "Ahh, my dear girl. How untrusting of you. Indeed, there are many wolves out there that young ladies such as yourself should beware as they indeed want something from you, but however that is not always the case. Sometimes it can be mutually beneficial," he watched her carefully, a wolfish grin on his face. Uncomfortable, she drank her sake.

"I hope I have not offended you, it is not my intention. If you remember, I made you something of a proposition in December. I was saddened that you never enquired after what it was that I offered."

"I'm afraid I was advised not to follow up the matter, and what with school and other commitments, I had no time in any case," Lizzie answered truthfully.

"I am very sorry you have been painted such an unflattering picture of what I intended. Shaw, I imagine?" he caught the small flicker in her eyes and shook his head. "My dear, I would ask yourself why he would tell you such things…"

"Perhaps I have already asked him myself," she replied archly.

"Perhaps. But did you get an honest answer?"

"Obviously you don't consider me that talented after all, Mr Tsurayaba," Lizzie quickly replied, feeling rather pissed off with this cat and mouse game. "And I don't appreciate being played with. If you aren't able to tell me your intentions in simple terms, then I shall not offer you my…talents, as you so flatteringly put them."

He gave her a dark look. "Is that so?"

Lizzie rose up from the table. "It is. I would thank you to not question my judgement. I have my reasons for what I do but I'm sure you know more than enough about that."

He seemed more encouraged than offended, she noted. Rising up, he bowed to her slightly. "Very well, Lady Elizabeth. It seems I have underestimated you. No matter. Until we meet again."

Gritting her teeth as she left the side room, she stalked across the main lounge, towards the back corridors for the fully private rooms, that he thankfully, had no access to if she said so. Gesturing to one of the attendants, she snapped a few words to him before yanking one of the doors open and throwing herself down in the large leather chair behind the mahogany desk, chewing on one of her nails.

Now this, she should potentially tell someone about, if there was anyone seeing as she wasn't on best terms with Sebastian, Jason would laugh, Rae didn't even remember what had happened the last time she was here, Remy would blink at her and ask if she needed to sit down…Maybe she did need to sit or something, stop blowing things out of proportion…Maybe she needed to calm down, stop expecting the worst.

Running a hand through her hair, she flopped her head down on the desk, the urge to talk to someone still niggling at her, yet no one came to mind. That was probably what was making all this feel so strange and all, the lack of anyone to talk to. Maybe that's what she had minions for, so she could call them up and complain. But he minions were at the New York branch, damn. Well, regular waiters to be polite.

Sitting up as the attendant brought her a drink through the doors, she glanced around the office slowly. Well…Not as if she had needed any help so far. She noticed the attendant was watching nervously at the door.

"Do you need something?" she asked, keeping her tone relaxed. No need to be mean to him.

"Forgive me, but a patron asked me to give you this, wishing to remain anonymous," he handed her a small, purple flower, bowed his head and left the room.

Lizzie inspected the flower as it lay on the palm of her hand. "Anonymous indeed…"


	4. Chapter 4

On set next day, Lizzie was feeling the night before and kept a rather large bottle of water nearby at all times. Sadly, she wasn't the only one who noticed she was off. The artistic director was having a muttered conversation with the photographer involving photoshop and extra concealer.

The only reason she hadn't been kicked out of the shoot was that today, they were handling macaques. Several very friendly little tamed ones had been brought along and all the other girls had screamed and ran apart from Lizzie who started cooing and before she knew it, had four on her.

"And, surprise! Gimme surprise!" the photographer encouraged. "Hold the monkey up! We can shop surprise on him!"

Glowering inwardly, Lizzie held the monkey up for the fifth time, giving a wide eyed open mouthed expression and for the fifth time the monkey put its paw in her mouth.

"This can't be hygienic…" Lizzie muttered, giving the monkey a glare. It patted her cheeks affectionately. "I can't be mad though…Just look at its little face…"

"Focus now…We'll get you some mouthwash. Can you try doing like a little pouty 'o' but not actually open your mouth?"

Lizzie complied, hugging the monkey again, wondering if she could get any copies to send to Sebastian. He would possibly be amused…Maybe? It'd definitely amuse her brothers in any case.

"Do you think we could pose one on her head?" someone suggested.

"Mmm…Maybe…Lady Li darling, you want to try?"

"Do I really have a choice?" she let the macaque run up on to her shoulder, wondering if it wouldd shit on her head if it had to sit up there for too long. Knowing her luck, it wasn't entirely out of the question. And she fucking hated that name he'd given her.

"Excellent!" the photographer beamed and started to verbally poke her into place, while someone set the monkey on her head.

"Now look up at the monkey! Just with your eyes dear! Yes! Now, hold! Beautiful!"

God. She missed Anton at times like this…In amongst all this insanity, he'd be perfectly normal and perfectly nice and, well he was anyway, but he'd keep her company at least. She wouldn't be a little hungover from sake with a monkey on her head, that's for sure. And Anton wouldn't call her Lady Li. She could so put up with Tink compared to that.

"Now, Bryony, you sure you won't do a few, baby? No? Well you're contracted to so get your ass on set lady! Lady, you go take your break, baby," he blew her a kiss and waved her off. A new macaque was brought on set for Bryony, so Lizzie wandered off with the one she seemed to have adopted and took a seat on the floor under a shade, holding the little macaque in her lap. He seemed very happy with this setup and snuggled down as someone brought her a cup of tea and the promised mouthwash.

Thanking them, she leant against the post that was keeping the shade up, observing the onlookers, as she had the previous day…She was feeling uncomfortable after the previous night and didn't know if the fact she could see no one familiar in the passers by, settled her or made her more edgy. Not knowing was never something she enjoyed.

Discreetly as possible, she rinsed her mouth out, making a face as the tea would now taste funny and she hated funny tasting tea. The monkey patted her thigh and flopped on to his back. No one had told her to get out of her outfit, which felt a little odd, and no one had really paid any attention to her since she'd been given her tea, which, to be vain, was a little odd as well. Normally someone would come and talk to her, ask if she needed anything, tell her about the schedule…

Glancing at the passing crowds again, she now noticed there was someone standing at the barrier, who had been there a while. It wasn't Matsuo or his girlfriend, though, maybe some random nosey? God she hated open sets. People could just stand and stare all day.

The macaque snored a little and Lizzie rolled her eyes. Typical male, she thought, looking around some more. She'd still been left alone, no dresser, no makeup person…She absently patted the monkey; really she should name him as it didn't look like the handler wanted him back. Chancing another look at the barrier, she saw the person she had noticed earlier was still stood there, staring. Lizzie shivered.

Finally, someone came up to her and started to berate her about still being in her outfit and everything and relieved, Lizzie followed them obediently, cuddling the monkey to her chest as he was still asleep, though shortly she was forced rather grudgingly to pass him back to his handler as she was nagged for 'slipping off'. She felt it would be wise to not point out that she had been shooed off and so had just been following instructions.

Once she was back in her own clothes, her makeup removed and water topped up, Lizzie found that once again, she was being slightly ignored. If she was more of a diva, this would irritate her rather than make her wonder what was happening, so instead of stamping her foot and flouncing, Lizzie sloped off to have a poke around. The person who had seemingly been watching her, or probably the shoot to be honest, was gone. She checked the length of the barrier, noticing no one in particular as registering as strange. However, there was a car with tinted windows parked a little way off to the side of a path. That wasn't particularly normal…

The back window was rolled down, she noted, so slipping under the barrier, she idly strolled around, making out as if she was just stretching her legs outside the confines of the set. Flicking her eyes up, she could just see a pale face within the darkened car, accompanied by a flash of purple. Lizzie hissed to herself as if she had been burnt, but kept her composure, idling a while longer so she wouldn't draw attention to herself, before ducking back under the barrier, back to relative safety.

Now…What to do…Lizzie wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to stay on the set, where there were people, or somehow get back to her hotel room, where she could lock the door but would be alone – aside from the hotel staff and guests of course, but they wouldn't be right there next to her, like everyone here was.

It was probably all just the hangover. That was it. The hangover. Everything was weirder with sake induced hangovers and it was more than likely that last night was weird because of the sake; she wasn't used to the drink after all. It also didn't help that Sebastian had made her paranoid about…well, the Mafia boss. Rubbing her forehead, Lizzie decided she did want to go back to her room at the hotel, and promptly pretended to faint.

The fainting act would have worked out fine, if it hadn't been one of the hottest days of the month, and Lizzie found herself surrounded by hysterical people who picked her up and dragged her off towards hospital.

Not a good day…

A couple of hours later, after she had been given a moderately clean bill of health, berated for being hungover and told to drink lots of water and to lay off the sake, she was finally back in her rooms…

…To find a purple flower pinned to her door. Typical.

Swearing, Lizzie crushed it in her hand, leaving it in the corridor, wiping her hand on her shorts. God, she wanted to go home. She wanted to do something at least, that didn't involve getting followed by ninjas, purple flowers, the Hellfire Club or Yakuza members, because at the moment, all of that rather sucked.

Pacing the floor like a caged tiger, Lizzie checked the time on her phone and went to order dinner from room service. She'd eat it while getting ready to go out, and she certainly wouldn't be going to the Hellfire Club.

~~~~~

The streets were full and bustling with young people, all intent on having a good night. It was busy nit no one was pushing as such and coming from London and New York for school, that was a nice change and she happily flowed with the crowd, enjoying the bright lights, slightly interesting smells of food and the rather buoyant thought patterns that most of the crowds seemed to be emitting.

Stopping on a corner, Lizzie took the time to take in the sights of the area. She had been told that there was apparently geisha that still worked in the area. Knowing she'd get some funny looks for hiring one, Lizzie was pondering wandering around to see if there were any entertaining in one of the teahouses nearby. That was one of the main disappointments of the last visit, not getting to meet a geisha and no matter how many times she tried to play dress up in her own kimono, she would never fit the bill.

Sighing as she came to the conclusion she would never get the chance to see one – well, maybe if she went to Kyoto next time – Lizzie turned to go back up the street a little way to investigate the rather tempting sushi bar she had spotted earlier, when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry I was…" she looked up and saw the purple haired woman. Gripping her bag, she turned to run, but her wrist was grabbed before she could get clear.

"Let me go. Now."

To her surprise, the woman released her. "Forgive me. I just did not want you to run, you have no reason to."

"I don't?" she looked at the woman warily, taking a step backwards. "If you're going to try and convince me to help you again, and that I have great power and I should be able to do what I want with it, you can stuff it, seriously."

The woman smirked, her eyes had a rather amused expression to them. "My dear, you're very suspicious for one so young."

"I have good reasons to be. What do you want?" Lizzie asked flatly, folding her arms across her chest.

"Nothing. I am merely enjoying myself as you are this evening. It is polite to greet a familiar face, is it not?" she raised an eyebrow. "Even if the terms we are on might not be desirable."

"I…" Lizzie tilted her head to one side. The woman didn't seem to be lying. "I suppose it is, yes."

"I also believe I have never formerly introduced myself. My name is Kwannon," she held out an elegant hand. Grudgingly, Lizzie took it and shook briefly.

"There, now we are not on such bad terms. I am glad of it."

Lizzie glanced around the street, smiling at the passers-by who looked her way. She was at a loss of what to say. Sod off you crazy bitch? I'm not joining up, sorry. Mafia isn't my kink? Can you and yours lay off the creepy flower giving? Nothing particular came to mind.

"Now, would you join me for a drink, Elizabeth?" Kwannon asked, smiling at her in an almost creepy way. She didn't particularly want to, not at all, but saying flatout no would probably be worse, so…

"…Alright. But not for long. And nothing alcoholic."

"Ahh, yes, my dear Matsuo told me you had no head for sake. We shall take tea in that case, yes?" the woman gestured to a café across the street and started walking, Lizzie following dubiously.

The café was fairly quiet inside, a few people scattered around the long tables that dominated the interior. Lizzie headed for a spot by the window, looking out on to the street.

"Don't you trust me?" Kwannon seated herself opposite Lizzie, a smile on her face.

"I like the lights, the scenery here," Lizzie shrugged, looking up as the tea was brought over to them. It was served and their waitress vanished. Picking up her cup, Kwannon waited for Lizzie to lift hers before they both drank.

"Are you enjoying Tokyo?"

"Don't you know yourself already?" Lizzie asked mildly in response. Something in Kwannon's eyes flickered a little as she shot Lizzie a 'look'.

"What would you like me to tell you? You are a noted member of the Hellfire Club, a very lovely model, born into the British aristocracy. You will certainly gather the interest of those aware of you."

Oh this was driving her crazy. Would anyone ever talk any sense? And not creep her out as well. She was sick of being creeped out. Drinking her tea, she looked out of the window again.

"I'm making you uncomfortable. I am sorry. It is not our intent to threaten you, make you feel ill at ease. I propose that we start anew. Forget everything that has come to pass so far. Tomorrow, if you have any time, we shall meet and have lunch together and talk of 'normal' things. Fashion, men, the world, as friends do. Would you like that?"

Lizzie chewed her lip as she pondered the offer. It was slightly worrying to her that she thought 'yes'. She sipped her tea nervously, wishing she'd spoken to the other models a little more so she could have gone and hung out with them instead.

"Well? Lunch, that's all. If we do not see eye to eye afterwards, then you have my deepest apologies and I shall not bother you any longer."

"Alright. Just stop leaving me flowers," Lizzie drained her cup and set it down, waiting for the reaction.

"Flowers? Whatever do you mean?"

Lizzie watched Kwannon carefully. There was a look in her eyes that made Lizzie not believe her, but she let it pass. "My mistake, it seems…"

"More tea?" Kwannon offered with a smile, the look gone now…maybe she'd imagined it in the first place. It was hard to tell, really, seeing as she was usually always paranoid about things. And more tea did sound nice…

Holding her cup out, she smiled pleasantly. "Thank you, but not too much...Getting sort of sleepy. It's been a very long day."

"Aw, well in that case I won't keep you out too late. One more cup."

"One more cup…" Lizzie agreed through a yawn. One…more…cup.


	5. Chapter 5

Lizzie struggled to open her eyes and put her fingertips to her forehead as she rolled on to her side, unsteadily propping herself up. What he hell had been in her tea? She blinked at the windows, sunlight streaming in and swore. The shoot.

Tumbling off the bed as she tried to stand up, she managed to get to her phone to find she had sixteen missed calls. Wincing, she returned one to the shoot people, explaining that she was sick and couldn't be there. Thankfully, she sounded bad enough to just get away with it.

There was a missed call from Anton and two from a number she didn't know, so she left that and wanted to wait til her head was better to deal with Anton. His squeals wouldn't be wonderful right about now, despite the fact they would be something nice and normal compared to what was happening.

Wandering out into the living room area, she jumped a bit to see breakfast all laid out waiting for her, with a small vase of purple flowers on the table with it. About ready to drop dead, Lizzie sat down as if she was sitting on a burning pyre and lifted the cover. It was her usual, little cold now but her usual…Oh this was creepy.

Leaving it, Lizzie showered instead, deciding she would go out for something to eat rather than touch the tray on her table and moved it out on to the balcony for the birds. After dressing, she reconsidered and brought the tray back inside. For all she knew it could be poisoned. Or drugged again, Lizzie made a face as she dumped it on the table.

She called room service to ask them to take away the tray and finished dressing, slipping out of the room before anyone had the chance to come up. Lizzie took the back stairs, wondering for a moment if anyone was actually after her, or she was just suffering an overactive imagination….God, it was times like this she really missed Warren and Angel and TJ…They'd have each in their own ways been a bit of sanity on the end of the phone. Shit, if Warren had been around, she wouldn't be in this situation. But, they weren't there and it was just her and her imagination.

However, she hadn't imagined waking up in her room, not knowing how she had gotten there, why there was breakfast laid out for her, who had left it…Lizzie shook her head as she pushed the door open, heading down the hall to go into the street. Looking up and down, she saw that the street was relatively quiet; most people seemed to be at work at this time of day, Lizzie had gathered from her time spent there already.

Making her way along the pavement, Lizzie looked out for a noodle bar she had discovered a few days before, turning down the little side street it was conveniently ticked into. Settling herself in a corner, she stayed there for a good hour, picking over a bowl of noodles as she had little appetite, before grudgingly pulling herself to her feet to head out to wander a bit before heading back to her hotel, trying to put it off for as long as possible by drifting around shops and a nearby park.

Eventually, she trailed back to her hotel and was passing through the foyer, when a figure approached her. She cringed when she saw it was Kwannon and quickened her steps.

"Elizabeth? I thought we had an arrangement for today," she didn't sound impressed.

"We did. Until I woke up with no idea how I got into my bed, with a ringing headache and didn't really fancy playing girlfriends with you. Sorry." Lizzie started to carry on towards the lifts. Kwannon had fallen silent, which was slightly worse almost, than if she had tried to defend herself.

Feeling she had said all she had to say, Lizzie pressed the button for the lift, glad that it came almost immediately and stepped inside. To her slight annoyance, Kwannon followed her inside. Shifting, Lizzie moved to the side of the lift uneasily.

"You don't have anything to worry about, Elizabeth. Unless you continue being rude, of course."

"Rude?" Lizzie made a face. "Rude? Really? You're following me around! That's rather rude too, you know, so if I were you I'd suggest getting off at the next floor unless you really want to see me being rude!"

Kwannon narrowed her eyes and made a movement towards her, Lizzie dodged out of the way, ready to kick the bitch if she needed to. With a sense of perfect timing, the lift ground to a stop, opening the doors to let on a pair of businessmen, who gave the two young women appreciative glances. Lizzie swore under her breath and pushed out of the lift, running down the corridor.

Hearing running footsteps coming after her, Lizzie ducked through a door to the service stairs, pelting down them. Above her the door crashed open, her pursuer entering the stairwell after her. Swearing, Lizzie picked up her pace, wishing that this really wasn't happening as she still didn't feel too clever after whatever had knocked her out.

Vaulting the banister to a lower stairwell, Lizzie carried on running. Slowing up as she slammed into a door, she lost precious seconds as she struggled to get it open and a hand slammed into it over her head.

"Now, now. What was it we were discussing about rudeness?" Kwannon scowled at Lizzie as she turned her head to face her.

"I was saying if you wanted I'd be really rude!" Lizzie brought her fist up, psiblade poised to slam through the woman's head, when she blocked it with incredible speed. No matter. A psibolt did the job just as well and Lizzie dashed out of the door and didn't stop running.

~~~~~

Lizzie stayed away longer this time, skulking in a back room of the Club for several hours until she eventually decided to return to her hotel to get her things at around one thirty in the morning. She could stay in another hotel for her final two days there as there was no way she was running out on a job. She had better manners than that.

Deciding to not go the main way, Lizzie instead slipped up the fire escape and crept silently on to the roof, carefully crossing over it til she reached her balcony. There was still a purple flower, withered now from the hot days that had passed, lying on the tiles. It served as a good marker and she dropped down on to her balcony wall with the greatest of care, taking a while to make sure she had her balance before grabbing hold of the pillar, holding on for dear life as she swung herself on to the balcony proper.

Breathing out heavily, Lizzie sat for a moment on a lounger until her legs would serve her properly again and she stood. The doors in would be unlocked. Her little friends kept unlocking them every time she locked them after all so she had just left them all open. Cautiously opening the door, she saw her suite of rooms was dark, still and quiet. Well, what was she expecting, really? Her stalkers sat around with cups of tea waiting up for her?

Shaking her head in amusement at her paranoia, Lizzie switched on a table lamp, taking her hair out of its ponytail, tossing the band on the table by the lamp and set her bag down beside it. Maybe she'd spend the rest of the night, seeing as it was getting late. She could toss her things into her cases when she got up in the morning, send them to another hotel…Mainly because she really wanted a shower. Unbuttoning her shirt, she headed towards the shower when she felt someone else's presence in the room. Her stomach pitching, she spun around.

Preparing to psibolt them, she realised she couldn't quite tell where they were in the still quite dark room, plus there was the little matter of something rather dartlike coming towards her. Ducking and rolling, she sent out a bolt anyway, concentrating a lot harder than normal to target the assailants mind. She really didn't want a dart in her. Really didn't.

Connecting with the mind properly, Lizzie tried to send a bolt again, but another dart coming her way made her roll again and her concentration on the mental attack wavered and she went suddenly very dizzy.

Shaking her head slowly, she realised she was so disorientated as she seemed to be standing…but she'd been on the floor…She was still on the floor…Oh god. She was still in the floor. And god, she really wasn't that flat chested as she had always confidently declared…

She was still on the floor…

Lizzie looked down at an unfamiliar pair of hands and screamed in a voice that was not her own.


	6. Chapter 6

Oh wow. This was incredibly messed up. Maybe now would be a good time to call someone…Only she wasn't her. Was she? According to the mirror she was Kwannon. This wasn't good…This wasn't good…She paced the floor worriedly, running a hand through the horribly strange hair. Oh she so wanted her own damn body back. This one fucking sucked. It was too tall, slightly too heavy set in some areas, had certainly had a boob job and just not her!

Something niggled at the back of her mind…Ugh. Memories. Oooh she didn't want to see that! Pinching the bridge of her current nose – which had had surgery too probably, Lizzie took a seat, kicking Kwannon's heels against the floor. Sadly the carpet was soft, so there was no chance of ruining the shoes any.

Again, a little niggle…Brushing it aside as worry, she looked at herself on the floor, feeling suddenly very happy with the way she looked and everything. If she got back in there she'd never be body conscious again. Promise promise promise. Really promise! She'd remember to eat and everything, though from this angle, there wasn't that much bone poking out where she thought there usually was and she could tell as her shirt was open…Feeling bizarre, she leant down and buttoned….her…shirt back up. There. Oh she didn't like this…

Looking up at the ceiling she made it a little prayer, hoping that for once someone was listening. Knowing her luck, God had taken a tea break and currently wasn't listening to anyone apart from maybe some discussion on Radio Four. Now that was a station God would listen to. Somehow she didn't picture him listening to Russell Brand, unless of course he was looking for evil and somewhat tasteless inspiration in which case he probably listened to take notes. The idea was so random she laughed out loud for a second, then stopped as the sound was just not her. It sounded like a small animal in pain.

Chewing on a nail, Lizzie inspected the damage she'd done to it, smirked and set on the other ones. Hell, if she was going to have to put up with this body, then she was going to leave her mark for once she got out of it. Oh hell she should so go get a piercing…She glanced to the door, then looked back at her body guiltily. As much as she dearly wanted to go and get some metal speared through this bitch's clit, well, she could hardly leave herself here. A tattoo was even more tempting, but that would take even longer…Maybe she could draw on herself with a sharpie?

Another niggle started up and this one suddenly really hurt…And she realised. She'd obviously partially jumped into Kwannon's mind when she tried to target her attack by accident. Her body was passed out because she wasn't enough in control of it, and the niggling was Kwannon having a little drama queen pissy fit.

Smirking at this realisation, Lizzie got up and went into her bedroom, pulling a large bar of chocolate out of her case and began to eat it. Kwannon seemed annoyed at that, but Lizzie gave the other mind a swift kick, going back to sit her body up more comfortably as it wouldn't do to go back in it to wake up with cramp. Yeah. She really liked her own body.

Eating some more chocolate, she went to dig a sharpie out of her bag, drawing a few flowers and stars over her arm as she worked her way through the large bar, starting to feel a might bit sick. Sure, she wasn't going to get to do anything lasting or too humiliating to Kwannon's body, as she didn't want to leave her own form lying around. But an example, and a lot of thought into what she would rather do should work out nicely. It would definitely put Kwannon off coming near her again, else she really would take control of her mind and make her get her ass cheeks tattooed with the whole of Slipknot, get several piercings in several delicate places and 'whorebag' tattooed over her forehead for good measure.

Kwannon swore in Japanese at that, which made Lizzie snicker. Damn bitch shouldn't have been following her. If she hadn't followed her, she wouldn't have had to sneak in her room, be surprised, defend herself and end up controlling Kwannon's mind by sheer accident. And she really could have done a lot worse, taken by surprise as she was. Could have been a very nasty accident…

Kwannon shut up at that and started to sulk a little.

For a moment, Lizzie pondered having a deeper flick through Kwannon's mind beyond the motor controls and the fragments of thoughts she'd picked up, for the real deal to find out why she was being sought after so much, but Lizzie decided against that. In truth, she didn't really want to know and after this incident, and the threats she kept dipping into Kwannon's mind, Kwannon wouldn't want to go near her ever again.

Stuffing another square of chocolate in her mouth, smug with the knowledge that Kwannon would spend days at the gym to work it off. The sharpie was also apparently really annoying her too. Looking around the room, Lizzie realised there wasn't really anything in particular she could do that didn't involve waiting for room service or leaving the room. Sad, really, she really felt like taking out all her annoyance over the whole bloody situation out on something. Particularly Kwannon's body.

Besides, the threats seemed to be enough to get Kwannon worked up into a sulk. Throwing the body down on to the couch, Lizzie slipped back fully into her own body, very very glad to see her own hands, the nails painted a dusky pink from a shoot. Glancing up, she saw Kwannon sitting with her head in her lap. Standing up, Lizzie walked over, her arms folded, a very angry look etched on her face. Her own face. Thank god.

"So, are you going to finally take the hint and fuck off?"

Kwannon looked up. "I never knew you - "

"What, could control minds? I am a telepath, dimwit," she didn't add she had rarely skipped into someone's actual head. Just once or twice. Shifting her hands on to her hips, she tapped her foot. "So? Are you going to leave me alone or get more of that?"

"I…" Kwannon itched at the sharpie markings distastefully. "You are a very stubborn young woman."

"Too right. Tell me something I don't know. Like if you're going to leave me alone."

"I see that we have no other choice, but I am sad for your loss."

"Really? I don't know what I lost, so I'm not. Door is there. Use it before I make you use the balcony."

"Well, you would know about that, wouldn't you?" Kwannon smirked at Lizzie and stood up, rather shakily. She looked pale and rather nervous after her small ordeal. "And if you did know, you would be sad my dear."

"Yes, of course I would," Lizzie rolled her eyes heavily. "It's such a loss. I have nothing much to lose, and nothing attainable that I would wish to gain, so really there is nothing you can offer me or threaten me with."

"If you say so," Kwannon collected herself, walking shakily towards the door. "There is nothing we would dare take. That was not part of the offer."

"There is nothing you can give me!" Lizzie snapped, storming to the door of the room and yanked it open roughly. "Now leave before I call security. I do not wish to see you ever again."

"We really couldn't offer you anything? Not even your hearts desire?" Kwannon gave her the ghost of a smile as she passed by Lizzie, slowly walking out of the door, drifting off down the corridor.

"You can't give me that," Lizzie muttered tightly, her eyes angry. "No one can so I never had a reason to ally with you."

"If you say so, Elizabeth," Kwannon stopped and turned to face her, bowing her head at Lizzie. "Maybe one day you will come to realise you missed a great chance with us."

"Yeah yeah, whatever, shoo now, go on, shoo," Lizzie waved her hand at Kwannon in disgust and slammed the door shut. Leaning against it, she briefly rubbed her eyes in tiredness and annoyance before reaching for the phone to order some tea. She picked the sharpie up off the floor and recapped it, then reached for the chocolate wrapper, cursing a little as she realised she'd made Kwannon eat the whole thing. Damn, it had been her last bar as well.

Oh well. At least she had tea on its way up. And her body. God she loved her body…Wrapping her arms around herself in a hug, she slid down on to the rug and rolled over a few times, kicking her own, lovely heels against the floor, strangely enjoying the odd feeling of hugging herself before she was too weirded out and sat back up. She was also damn glad she'd be leaving Japan soon.

If she saw one more damn purple flower bearing ninja, god, she was going to scream.


End file.
